Destiny Will Bring Us Together
by iluvdoggs
Summary: How Michael and Mia got together and from there their relationship grows ... Read and Review please!
1. Default Chapter

A/N : Hello to everyone who's reading this.You may recognize me from my reviewing . This is my first fanfiction.Well, at least the first one that I posted on here. So , please , if it's not that good just stop reading it.There's a few things you should know : 1. Kenny and Mia are still dating.( I know , I'm terrible.But don't worry , they will break up soon.) 2. This is set after Mia saw Michael's computer program. 3.It may be done in Michael or Mia's POV.Maybe Lilly's.

Disclaimer : I may only post this once. The characters you recognize belong to the wonderful Meg Cabot.The characters you don't belong to me.There aren't any in the chapters I already planned but if there are any new characters , I will post this again to let you know.

I am so sorry for spelling and grammer mistake because my is not my first language . Enjoy and please R&R.

Mia's POV In the girl's bathroom

How can he do this to me?I mean , really , I send him those cards that doesn't seem so anonymous (since he fully knew it was me who was sending him those cards) and what did he do to me? He uses a computer program of make fun of me by joking about it.Here's what he wrote:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You may not know it _

_But I love you too._

Though Tina said that he had meant what he had wrote , but I still refuse to believe her.I might as well not go to the dance tonight , even if Kenny does ask me -- which he has not -- because I don't want to make a bigger fool out of myself in front of everyo-

The Loft

Sorry for the break there.Tina went to get Lilly from the carnival and asked her to come in here. Anyways , Lilly came barging in and took my journal so I fully cannot write in this. They fully went on analyzing me on how Michael had meant what he had wrote in the computer program blah blah blah. I didn't listen to a word thay said because I was in la-la land thinking what Michael is doing right then. Finally Lilly noticed how I wasn't paying attention to a word she is saying and went ," Hello? Earth to Mia ?" But of course I was off thinking about Michael and therefore totally not paying attenion. Which cause Lilly to yell at me.More yelling from Lilly is just what I need. NOT . Lilly finally realized that I was not going to listen so she asked Tina to go get Lars and ask him to take me home , which is where I am now.

When I came into the loft , Mom just told me Michael had called a bunch of times . I couldn't care less after what he did to me. I don't know if he still is calling because I have my headphones on or just had giving up after he realize I'm not going to talk to him . I'm going to check my emails.Later.

5 minutes later

Wow . I have 20 new emails . 5 from Lilly , 3 from Tina and _12 from Michael_. I know 12 is not much but at least he e-mailed. Unlike my so-called boyfriend. Who had witness exactly what happened at the carnival since he was only a few booth away.But I shouldn't worry about him. Later. I'm so tired.

Same day , hours later , on my way to the dance

Well , I didn't get much sleep.That was because _Grandmere _came to the loft _without_ _complaining. _That's right._ My Grandmere actually came to the loft without complaining_. That's not the only thing. Kenny came too . He asked me to go to the dance with him on the last minute. I was about to say no but Grandmere interrupted me by saying ," Of course Amelia would go with you." and ask Kenny to please leave so I could get ready.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR???" I almost screamed at her.

"Because you , Mia , are a princess, And a princess never run away from a bad situation . Now get dressed!" (A/N : I totally made this part up.)

I followed her order because , well , for once, she called me Mia. Not Amelia . No , she called me Mia.I'm now on my way to what could lead on to disaster because I'm going to break up with Kenny. I finally made my decision when I was changing. It's not fair to lead him on when I don't love him. Oh my gosh we're here.Please god if you are there just give me the assertiveness I need tonight so I could break up with him . Wish me luck.Oh wait you cant do that since you are a journal.

Michael's POV Home

Oh , great.Now Mia hates me.That's exactly what I wanted. NOT. Maybe she didn't send the card . Uh! Lilly was just pulling my legs again. She had every reason to do that. I mean , why wouldn't she? It doesn't exactly give her any good if Mia and I were dating. Then she would have to put up with us kissing and stuff. And then Mia wouldn't be all hers . Except , if we ever get married then she gets Mia as a sister.But that's not likely since we are not even dating. Me and Mia , I mean. Not Lilly. EW , who would want to date their sisters? That's just disgusting. The phone's ringing . It's probably just another of my parents patient or Lilly calling to tell me that she would be home late and to tell our parents.

No one's POV

But when Michael picked up the phone , it wasn't Lilly or another patient. It was someone he never expected to have called.

Dun dun dun who could it be? I have to end it here because I'm way nice to you by making a prolouge this long. I didn't plan it this long either.

I love to do this thing where it's like this . A character would say something but then in capital letters say NOT . I'm sorry if it bothers you but I couldn't resist it. Just ignore it if it bothers you.

A big thanks to all of you who updated on 8/17 because its a special day to me.

Anyways please review even if your reviews aren't nice because it would help others who like it . The more reviews I get the faster I update which is a good thing to those of you who like it! So Review !


	2. Mia's Confession

A/N : Hey, another update.thanks to all the reviewers for the last chapter.You guys rock! Part of the reason why I updated but another because well for me school is going to start so I don't have much time online to update stories and read and review stories except weekends maybe once or twice a week. So before school starts I'll try to update this. It wouldn't very hard since I have like 8 chapters already typed and saved on my computer it depends whether I feel like to or not.

Mikkie - Yes No One's POV could also be called third person POV but at that time I just typed No One's POV because I felt like it. But just to let you know thats the same thing.

hgill - Um I didn't wrote anything about that please Michael please rescue me from that crazy Kenny. Maybe you wrote in the wrong box. But I was planning to do that but when I edited it , it didn't fit so I left it out.

Ash-of-Evenstar - No my b-day is not on 8/17 so no worries on being a day late. It's a secret really. If you really want to know I might leave a hint or two in later chapters. Just leave me a review or e-mail to let me know.

Pinklebabe - Yes I agree my chapters sometimes are a little too short. But keep in mind that it's only a prolouge. If later on my chapters are still short I will copy and paste two chapters together. Just let me know! Also this one is also a short chapter. Sorry but keep reviewing.

PeaceBabe - Yes sometimes I get carried away with typing I forget if it plural or not so I guess it could be a typo problem or just my own problem. Depends.I may edit the errors after the story ends. Keep in mind English is not my first language so therefore I may be bad at it!

Please keep reviewing!!!

Anyways enough of me talking and on with the stories!

No One's POV

Michael picked up the phone think it was another one of his parents patient and said , " Hello , Moscovites residence." But it wasn't.

"Hello , Michael ," a male voice said.

"Excuse me , but who is this?"

"You don't recognize my voice? Well , you don't have to know.But the reason I'm calling is to tell you that Mia is at the dance right now.You must come immediately.

As soon as Michael heard the words ' Mia is at the dance ', a thought ran through his mind ' I must get to the dance.'

"Okay , I'll be right there." He hung up the phone as soon as he finished. He ran back to his room and got out the tux his mom bought him when his cousin was getting married.(A/N:I'm making it up here.) After changing and making sure he looked presentable , he grabbd his keys and wallet and ran all the way to the subway station.

On the way , all he could think was who was that on the phone and how he would see Mia in a beautiful dress in just a few moments.

After he got off , he ran all the way to the gym , just in time to see Mia with a hurt looking expression talking to a sad Kenny.

Mia's POV

I saw Micheal and ran in here. I can't let him see me like this. Well , at least not with a_ pretended _sad face. Then he would think that I don't like him which is totally not true. Also , I didn't want to answer his question. Kenny's I mean. What happened was , when Kenny asked me to dance , I said," Kenny, we need to talk."

"Um ... okay."

"Kenny, I ... I ..... think ... we should.... um ....."

"Yes, go on ..."

"Ithinkweshouldbreakup." It came out as one word.

"Excuse me?" Uh, why does he have to be such a gentlemen?

"I think we should break up." I said more slowly as if he were dense. Well , he is dense for not seeing that I don't love him at all. Because every time he tries to kisses me , I always turns my head. Why would i do that if I like him? God is he dense.

"B-but why M-Mia? W-why?" He's choking on his tears now. Don't get me wrong but it's kind of sad to see him like that.

"Kenny , I'm so sorry, but this is just not working. I don't love you." Wow , I wonder where I got my assertiveness. I put on a sad face for him. But unfortunately Micheal saw it too.I could see he's confused and out of breath. Kenny caught me looking at Michael and yelled angrily while pointing to Michael ," He's the one you love isn't he?"

May I say that by now , everyone stopped dancing and was staring at us?

Then I ran in here because I don't want to admit to the_whole school including Michael _about my crush on him and at the same time don't want to deny it because Michael is standing right there. If I did he would never love me.I think I should get back after everyone calms down . Which I think thay have. Later.

Michael's POV

Whoa, what just happened here? Kenny just pointed at me and yelled angrily ,"He's the one you love isn't he?" to Mia.

Hey! He has no right to yell at my (soon to be) girl. But did Mia did what I think she did? Break up with Kenny I mean. anyways , I held in my breath as I wait for Mia to answer. But she didn't answer. She just ran to the bathroom where I think she has been ever since.

I think it's time for the wonderful Michael Moscovites to admit my untying love to the beautiful and adorable Mia Thermopolis.( I refuse to call her royal name because it's just too weird and long.) Wish me luck.

No One's POV

Michael walked over to the girl's bathroom door and was about to knock it when the door opened.

[What do you think? Please review and tell me!! Also I'll send you an advanced copy of this story if you can guess who that was and when is my b-day. Just review to give me the anwer and your e-mail address before I update or tell the answer.Now REVIEW!!!! I reviewed your story if you have one and now it's your turn to return the favor...]


	3. Michael's Confession and Will he prevail...

A/N: Hello everyone. Yes another update with only two new reviews from the last 2 chapters. But who cares? I may not finish this story until my birthday which already passed this year. Thanks to my reviewers hgill and Young hyperactive sweet innocent child.

hgill- Yeah maybe I do need beta but I'll try to make it more understanderble. ok? keep reviewing!

Please R&R. Enjoy!

No One's POV

"Mia, " Michael said as Mia came out from the bathroom.

"Uh, hi Michael" said a very stunning Mia.

"Mia,can we talk? In private?"

" Um , sure."

They walked to the front of the school. An unusual silence fell upon them.

" What do you want to talk about?" Mia asked , breaking the silence between them.

"Did you really send those cards?"

"Of course I did."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Sort of? Mia , I really meant what I wrote what I wrote in that computer program.Even though I admit that was not the best way to show it."

"You did?"

"Of course I did.But why did you freak out like that at the carnival?

"Well I thought you were making fun of me."

"You know I'll never do something like that. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

But Michael didn't answer , he just reach down and kissed Mia gently on the lips. It wasn't long before he deepened the kiss , thus turning it into a French kiss.

Mia's POV

Wow ! Michael actually meant the computer program. He likes me! No , he loves me! Oh my god , it's so cool. How it happened was after I came out of the bathroom , Michael asked me to talk in private. So , I followed him out to the front of the school. Then he asked me whether or not I meant the cards that I sent him.I said of course I did and he said he had meant the computer program. I didn't think I could've heard him right so I went you did? He said he did blah blah blah. After , he asked me ," Can I asked you something?"

I was like ,"What?" Only he didn't answer . He just leaned down and kissed me. On the lips. It was nothing like I ever felt before. Nothing like the the kiss I shared with anyone. The best part was that we moved on to Frenching with any trouble whatsoever.

Oh! I almost forgot, I am staying in New York for Winter Break because Grandmere has something to do and therefore could not accompany me on the trip!Lars told me that Grandmere had called the loft but my mom said I was at the dance so she called Lars on his cellphone and told him to tellme. Michael heard the whole thing and was sad. NOT. Actually he was very happy and said he's going to ask his parent if I go with them to Florida! With Lilly's help if needed. Mom already said yes if its ok with Michael's parents.For once , its great to have fallen in love with your best friend's older brother.Guess what? I'm living happily ever after.

Michael's POV

Yes! Mia actually lik-er-loves me! It's unbelievable. I mean I always thought I was just her best friends nerdy older brother.Here's how it happened. I asked her to talk in private sio she followed me to the front of the school.I asked her if she had sent and meant the cards and she said yes. So I told her I had meant what I wrote in the computer program and then I kissed her.Which she had kissed me back!

I almost forgot. Mia is staying in New York for Winter Break! Apparently , Mia's Grandmother had task to do and could not accompany her so she cancled the

visit.Tomorrow I'm going to ask my parents if Mia could come with us to Florida . With Lilly's help if needed. Mia's mom alredy said yes. This is going to be great!

Michael's POV The next day

I woke up 7 in the morning the next day.My parents usually go to work at 8. Today is the last day they work since we leave in 4 days. They said they want to do some slow packing and don't want to forget anything. Which gives me an advantage on more time to convince my parents.

Anyways , I went inti the kitchen to ask my parents.

"Mom , Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Michael?"

"Um , can Mia come with us to Florida?"

"Why is that dear?"

"Um , Mia's trip to Genovia was cancled. So I thought she could come with us to Florida so she wouldn't get bored. Lilly wants to spend some time with her too."( I talked to Lilly about it last night. She agreed to help me but there is a catch to it.)Lilly walked in at this minute.

"Yeah Mom. Let Mia come. Please Mom? I really want to spend some time with her."

"I'll talked to your father about it."

"But Mom ...." I was about to plead but Dad walked in at ths minute.

"Talk to me about what?"

"Michael and Lilly both wants to have Mia come along with us to Florida. Do you think she could come?"

"Is it okay with Mia's parents?"

"Yes Mia's mom already said yes because she thinks Mia need a break from being a princess and stuff. Please dad. Just let her come. I'll die if I can't see Mia for a whole month when I at least know there's that I can see her."

"Michael James Mocovitz you will not die if you can't see Mia for a month,"Mom cuted in.

"Well, not physically but literally.Mom I love Mia. Can't she come? I really want our first week together to be special. To do something too. Going to Florida would be great. Lilly wants Mia to come too."

"Please Mom? I really want to spend some time with Mia . I mean , we haven't hung out as much as before after Mia found out that she was a princess. She always have princess lesson, royal duties, balls to attend. It'll be a great chance for us to hang out and for her to relax," Lilly said this.

"Wait, isn't Mia suppose to go to Genovia for winter break?" Dad questioned, realizing the fact that she _was_ suppose to.

"They cancled it because Mia's grandmother couldn't be there or something.Like Lilly said, I really want Mia to get a break from being a princess and relax, just like a normal teenager. Please , can she come?"

"Lilly, Michael, wouldn't you think Mia's parents would want to spend a little time with Mia too?" Mom added.

"If Mia's parents would want to then they would have never say yes," Lilly answered.

"Well, then Mia ...." Dad started to say something but was interupted by the phone.Damn those phones.

Now they are at work.They had to go early. They promised that they would give Lilly and I an answer when they get back from work. I didn't even call Mia like I promised I would.I'm afraid of her asking can she come and then I wouln't be able to answer her.I have nothing better to do. Lilly and Mia went to film _Lilly tell it Like it is_ . Even though we be leaving before Saturday and the show wouldn't be on on Saturday, she still insisted on filming it. If you know what I mean. Mia is sleeping over though. I guess I'll just have to wait.

Mia's POV

Michael didn't call. He promised he would call. But I guess I could ask him later why he didn't call since I'm sleeping over. No, it's not Friday but since school's over, I could do so.

Right now we are filming _Lilly Tells it Like it is_ , though it will not be aired until they come back. I don't know why she would want to.She said it's because she doesn't want to film anything for the first week when they get back. There will be only be a few minute until it's over and go back to her apartment, which I will get to see Michael.

[Will Michael succeed in asking his parent? Please R&R! If you did that already what are you doing here? Go read other stories!]


	4. The Answer

A/N: Only 2 review? Awwwww. That was a total let down. Anyways, school starts tomorrow for me, so that means no more fast updating. Don't worry though, I won't give up on this story even if no one reads it. So, sadly only 2 review, but I thank you.

hgill - I know that last chapter was a _whole lot_ better if I do say so myself. That's because I use my cousin's laptop to type and edit it. He has this spelling and grammer check thing. But mainly because I read over it. The first two chapters were typed in a rush so I didn't exactly check it after I typed it. Thanks for your one and only review! Please keep reviewing!!!

Ash-of-Evenstar- hmmm, I know I should let Mia go to Florida but there's a problem which you will see in this chapter. And eventually she just might, if I'm in a good mood( ahem cough::review:: cough cough) so you'll just have to wait and see! Keep reviewing!

One thing, this chapter will not tell you whether Mia will get to go to Florida or not! I originally planned to but then I got in a bad mood and just didn't feel like to .Cough cough:: Hence you get a problem I mention to you Ash-of-Evenstar::cough cough.

Mia's POV (continue)

We got to Lilly's apartment and Michael open the door. For some reason , he didn't kiss me. Oh well , we are watching _Dirty Dancing_. Later.

Michael's POV

That must be Lilly and Mia. I opened the door and was about to kiss Mia but Lilly shot me a death glare and I remembered our deal.(A/N:You can pretty much guess what the deal was.) So now , they are watching _Dirty Dancing_. Well Mia asked me to join them but I said I had to work on _Crackhead_ and other obvious reasons. The movie should be over in 5 minutes. Yeah I know I'm pathetic because who would keep track of that? I think it's about time that the brilliant Michael Moscovitz( I hate my middle name so we'll just leave that out) to make an appearence. Toodles.

Mia's POV

Michael came in when the movie was about to end and Lilly was getting popcorn. He gave a quick kiss and then Lilly came in. I lay on Michael's chest and he put his arm around me and we finished the movie. I got to smell Michael's nice soapy scent.

None of them said anything about the trip thing. I haven't had any time alone with Michael so therefore could not ask him.

Whoops Michael just called me to his room. Later

Lilly's POV

Uh. Michael just can't keep his hands off of my best friend/his girlfriend Mia. When Mia and I got home, he opened the door and was about to kiss Mia but I shot him a death glare. Which he saw and stopped. When we were watching Dirty Dancing ( I picked this one because I know Michael hate it) Michael came in when the movie was about to end and I was getting popcorn. He think I didn't see it but I did. I should have never told Michael that Mia send those cards. Look at what I gotten myself into. I'll have to have a little talk with Mr. I'm a genius .If I can get him away from Mia first. I'm ususally not the one to complain but it's just not fair. He's smarter, funnier, and better looking than I was and will ever be.

Now's my chance. I saw Mia goint to the bathroom just a couple of moments ago. Perfect. I walked down the hall to Michael's room. When I opened the door, Michael was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap typing. His bed was messy so I guess they had been making out. I pictured them on his bed making out. EW! I did not just think that. Better get that picture out of my head.

"Ever learn to have any manners to knock Lilly?" he was obviously annoyed of me walking into his room.

"Michael , we need to talk," I never meant for it to sound so bossy but that was how it came out which caused him to say

"Yes , _Mother_," ehr, have I ever mentioned how much I hate him? Even though he's my brother? _Mother_ is a nickname he had for me when he caught me once when I was in kindargarden playing dolls with Mia and we were both mothers. He nevered called Mia that since I guess he had liked Mia backed then.

"Well Mr. I keep a journal online / I love Mia since I was 9 years old and I only met her because she'd my sisters best friend, you better have remembered our deal!"

"Deal? What deal?"

"Don't act stupid with me, dorkus. You promised you wouldn't kiss Mia in my presence."

"Since when?"

"Since the night before you idiot," as you can tell, my _wonderful_ brother is playing stupid with me.

"Ooohhhhhhh that deal. You see Lilly I have a short-term memory after I make out with Mia. So what about that deal?"

"You better not break that promise or you can just wait for Mia to break up with you!"

"_Oh dear Lilly_ you wouldn't do that would you?" he totally faked this and then gave the puppy dog face. It worked as a charm with Mom and Dad when we were little and he was trying to get out of trouble. But not with me.

"If you break your promise, I will let you two break up. Mia would not even come to Florida with us. Without my help, you'll never get Mom and Dad convinced. Just remember that or just you wait."

"Remember what?" Mia asked walking into the room. Shit she heard us.

"Um nothing Mia. It's just a little something between me and Michael," I answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's nothing," said my_ wonderful brother _coming to my defence. I don't know if I'm wrong but I had a feeling he's going to tell Mia about this later.

"Oh okay,"she still looked somewhat unconvinced.

"I'll see you later Mia," I left the room and gave Michael a_ look. _I have a sinking feeling that they won't be together for long. Which is good but why am I feeling so bad about it?

Mia's POV Moscovitz bathroom

"....break up ..... remember that ...."

"Remember what?" I asked walking into the room.

"Nothing Mia. It's just a little something between me and Michael," Lilly answered. What is going on? OMG is Michael going to break up with me????

"Really?" I don't know what Lilly is trying to hide.

"Yeah it's nothing."Michael said and gave me a look.

"Oh okay."

"I'll see you later Mia," Lilly said and rushed out of the room. Then Michael put away his laptop and pulled me down on his bed and started kissing me.

"After an extreme make out session, I asked Michael," Michael, what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing Mia. Really, nothing for you to worry about," he lying

"No, it's not. You're lying Michael."

"N-no I'm not," he stumbled.

"Yes you are Michael. You won't even look at me when you are lying ."

"Fine! I'm lying! Now are you satisfied?" he yelled at me. My eyes began to water and my nose was running. I didn't know he would be this mad if I asked him. Michael saw me like I was going cry and said," Mia , I'm so sorry. I'm just too fustrated. I'm so sorry. Mia? Please say something."

"Michael, I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm sorry for ever asking you that. I'm sorry for been so selfish. I'm sorry for ever liking you. I'm sorry," I said this and then ran out of the room and to the bathroom( which is where I am now) because I know I was going to cry. Michael knocked on the door a few times but I ignored him. Who cares if he still like me? No he probably hates me now. Oh who am I trying to fool? Of course I still love him. Of course I still care if he hates me. I hate myself for ever liking him.

Michael's POV

Uh oh. Mia hates me now. I made a biggest mistake of my life. I made Mia cry. Now Lilly and Lars is going to kill me. Lilly for making her best friend cry and Lars for ..... well same reason. Oh boy oh joy. I'm going to be hit by Mia's 6 foot(A/N: Is this Lar's height? I don't wuite remember. Well if it's wrong well too bad this is how it's going to be in my story) bodyguard. Oh I'm so happy. NOT. Why did I ever did that? I should probably explain what happen.

Lilly walked into my room to talk to me about that deal we made while Mia was in the bathroom. I pretended to not know what she is talking about so she could leave before Mia comes out of the bathroom. Unfortunately she kept on going so I had to say I remember. Then she kept going on and on about it. Unfornately Mia came out of the bathroom and heard Lilly talking to me and asked what was going on. But Lilly said it's just a little something between me and her so I guess she doesn't want Mia to know about it so I said nothing too. After Lilly left I started kissing her so she wouldn't ask me about it.

Unfortunately she still did and pulled away after a while and asked me what we were talking about. After denying it a few time I finally told the truth but in a bad way. Yelling. Then I noticed Mia was about to cry and said I was sorry but she responded," Michael, I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm sorry for ever asking you that. I'm sorry for been so selfish. I'm sorry for ever liking you. I'm sorry." She just said that and ran to the bathroom which is where she is now I believe. I was an idiot.

Wait. What? She's sorry for ever liking me? Ouch that hurts. But I guess she was hurt by me too. If only she would come to Florida with us then I could prove to her that I never meant to hurt her. I could ask to borrow my grandparents car and take her to Disney World (A/N: Sorry couldn't resist. Not my fault that it's my favorite place in America.) I saw that on her list of favorite place that she wrote on a piece of paper she had in her pocket but it fell out of her pocket in my room. But how? She wouldn't even talk to me. Let alone come with me to Florida. If only Mom and Dad would agree then I may have a chance. I have the perfect plan. This is going to be perfect! Now on with the plan .......

[Will Michael's plan work? First of all what is his plan? Tune in to find out in the next chapter! Please R&R!!!! This was inspired after a conversation with my crush. It was really cool. Just had to let someone know. Until then. Bye. And again PLEASE R&R!!}


	5. Broken up or Together?

[A/N: Hello everyone. I'm am back with an update. You know, first day of school are always weird. I am stacked with homework well not really, but I'll try and update when I get the chance okay? Yeah well you get the point. YAY! 7 review though not on the same chapters but still! So a big thanks to all reviewers even if you did it twice in a day you know who you are!

Shilly- well here you go chapter 5!

lovesreflections - well tell you the truth I don't even know whats going to happen in the next chapter it depends on my mood. but heres chapter 5.

Ash-of-Evenstar- yeah that's the longest review I've got and it's long enough.So thanks! The thing about my crush thing, only 3 person knowin the entire world. I know Disney World rules! That's why I picked there instead of Iceland( even though that place is cool too).

Ahhhh- here I am updating!

hgill - yeah my first day was weird. but it was okay. and thanks

Erkith- um it wasn't Lars. but hey keep reading _carefully and I mean carefully_ and maybe you will get a clue as in who called. If no one guessed it by the end I may reveal who it was ok?

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!]

Lilly's POV

I knew it! Michael and Mia are fighting! They could even break up. Now I know why I have a sinking feeling. It's because I may not even be best friend with Mia if they break up. Only because of Michael. I know if they break up Mia will be heartbroken too. Just look at her. She's been crying for hours. Well not hours but it seem like it.

I can't be this selfish or I'll lose my best friend over this. I can't bear that. No I have to keep them together.

Mia's in my room right now crying. What should I do?

Hey! Why didn't I think of that? It's going to be perfect! Okay what I am going to do is go on a "date" with Boris and leave them alone for a full two hours. No three. From what I know Mia hadn't eaten since lunch. So she has to come out to eat. If Mia comes out Michael have to come out. He is going to talk to Mia about it for sure. I know he can't live without Mia. Mia can't avoid him forever. I think Ms. Thermopolis has gone out with Mr. Mom and Dad will be home late tonight. But they don't know that. Michael and Mia I mean.

It's time. I have to go on a "date with Boris. The rest is up to destiny.

Mia's POV

I'm in Lilly's room. Lilly went on a date with Boris a few minutes ago. What's Michael doing? I heard Michael in the kitchen making something. I hate myself. I hate Michael for doing this to me. I mean, I just wanted to know what he was talking to Lilly about. I think I'm starting to regret it. I'm hungry. I think Michael just left the kitchen. Okay, into the kitchen

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw a plate with a veggie burger on it and a little note. Here's what it said

_Hey Mia,_

_Please just read this before you tear it apart. Thought you might get hungry so I made this. As far as I know, you didn't eat anything since lunch. Listen, I didn't mean to yell at you back in my room. I was just frustrated. Anyways, if you really want to know, meet me in my room AFTER you eat this veggie burger. AFTER okay? Basically that's all I want to say. See you later._

_Love,_

_Michael_

He sounded very bossy. Or should I say very _Mr. Rochester _of him? Or even go as far saying very _Beastly_ of him?

I ate the veggie burger as he had asked. Mmmm, not too hot but not at all cold. Just the way I like it. So after enjoying my _delicious_ veggie burger, I decided to pay a visit to Michael's room. I saw him sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap with his Rooney's song 'If it were Up to me" song really loud. He was humming along to the song. If Lilly was home, she would have killed him for having a Rooney song up so loud. Or Phantom Planet's. He must have not heard me coming to his door. But it didn't take him long to figure out I was standing at door. As soon as he saw me, he immediately stopped his song and closed his laptop.

"Hi Mia."

"Hey Michael."

"So do you want to know what happened?"

"If you wouldn't be mad if you did then sure."

So he then told me how he and Lilly made a deal about how Lilly would help him if he agreed not to kiss me in her presence. Then he sort of regrets to make that deal with her and didn't want me to know because he thought I would be mad.

"Oh Michael. You should have told me. I would have completely understood."

"You would?"

"Of course I would."

"Oh then you wouldn't mind letting me do this."

Then he pulled me into a deep kiss. I guess everything's back to normal now. I still don't know if I'll be able to go to Florida with the Moscovitz but I guess that's all up to destiny.

Lilly's POV

Whoo hoo. Michael and Mia are back together! My plan worked! I won't lose my best friend! If that idiot don't make Mia upset again. ::sighs:: Life is just another web of mystery. I can only hope I won't lose my best friend because of my brother. But I have no control over this. If they are meant to be together then they will. All I do is hope. The rest is up to destiny.

Michael's POV

Whoa. I got Mia back but not after a long explanation. Ahem, so after I made a veggie burger and left a note with it I left the kitchen. I know Mia hadn't eaten all day. So I just came back in my room to work on Crackhead. Not that there was much to work on but anyways. After a while she came into my room and we began to talk. So I told her all about my deal with Lilly and how I regret to have made that deal and thought she be mad if I had told. But then she told me she wouldn't mad and stuff and so I pulled her into a deep kiss.

So now she's not really mad at me for anything. My parents are supposed to be back from work but they're not. I was really looking forward to asking them if I could take Mia to Disneyworld on my birthday. Well I guess I'll have to wait. Now everything's back to normal. At least with me and Mia. I could really enjoy what is going on right now. Little did I know that I would only enjoy it until August.

[A/N: I know this is short but that's all I could do for now. I need more inspirations. So that's it for now. Until next time. PLEASE R&R.]


	6. QUICK NOTE

A/N: Hi everyone. This is not a update. I'm sorry for not updating last weekend. I was renting a violin for myself on Saturday and I went to Chinatown on Sunday so I didn't actually have time. Plus I have hurt my left hand's fingers because of the violin too. I almost had blister. They are healing right now. I will see if it heals in the next few days and if it does, I'll update this. Let's just pray it does. Anyway, now I actually have a lot more homework and the keyboards and violin to play and practice, 24 hours a day just isn't enough time. I just hope my fingers will heal soon cause it actually hurts when I'm typing so I'm only using my right hand right now. Enough said and I'm so sorry for not been able to update.

NOTE: I will not be updating on the 25th or 26th of this month because I will be at a birthday party. Also I might not be able to do it on the 18th or 19 because I need to get my friend's present


	7. A conversation to remember

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the lack of updating. As stated in my Quick note, I been kind of busy with schoolwork and stuff. Now that I actually have 2 instrument to play I have less time to actually come and update this but don't worry I'll try to update this at weekends if I can.

Disclaimer : Alright, there's a new character in this story so he belongs to me. I own him. Yep. Oh I forgot to mention that the quote about Mr. Rochester and the Beast belong to KristenMilly. And there's a quote in this one that belong to her too. Once again the characters you recgonize belong to Ms. Cabot. Enjoy and please R&R!

Michael's POV

Long night. Mia's now in Lilly's room sleeping or maybe not. She could be writing in her journal right now. Ahem anyways, back to when my parents came home, I was with Lilly and Mia watching Star Wars. When my parents were home Mia was asleep on my chest (sorry to interrupt here but can we just say awwwww. okay now shut up) but she was wakening by the door opening.

"Michael, what time is it?"

"8:30"

"Oh I must have dozed of during the movie. Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Um nothing I guess," then she did her so awfully adorable smile. My parents came in here at this point.

"Hi Mia."

"Hey Dr. Moscovitz."

"Um Mia we wish to talk to Michael and Lilly alone so do you mind?"

"Mom whatever you have to talk to us about you can say it in front of Mia," okay maybe I didn't want Mia to leave the room.

"If that's what you want Michael sure."

"Michael, Mia, Lilly, your father and I had talked about this during work and well I think if you both really Mia to come then I guess we could work it out."

"Thanks Mom," Lilly squealed. Yep she actually squeals. Talk about weirdness.

"Mia, as you know we leave on Friday morning so that only leaves you 2 days to pack. Once we get there you can share a room with Lilly, ok?"

"Sure."

At this point I kind of wished I let Mia leave the room because I kind of want to ask my parents about the Disneyworld thing. But I finally got a chance to when Lilly dragged Mia into her room to call Mrs. Thermopolis. Excuse me _Ms_. Thermopolis.

"Mom, can I take Mia to Disneyworld on my birthday while we are in Florida?"

"Michael why is that dear?"

"Well Mia and I had actually gotten a little incident between us and I thought I could take her to Disneyworld and stuff....."

"Did you think how you can get there?"

"Well I thought I could drive her there and can I borrow grandpa's car to do that?"

"Michael, can we talk about this later when we get to Florida and I'll talk to your grandfather about it. Can I get back to you later?"

"But I want it to be on my birthday."

"I know that dear and I'll see what I can do about it."

"Thanks Mom."

Then we all had dinner and stuff. Mia just may get her dream vacation. Yep just _maybe. _It'll be decided once we get to Florida.It'll just be the two of us.

Wait. What about Lars? Oh shit. I forgot to tell Lars about this. Relax Michael relax. Calm down Michael calm down, Lars will agree with you. Why does another mystery appear when I just solved the last one? I better sleep.

Mia's POV

Yay I get to go to Florida with Michael!!!! And Lilly of course. It's going to be so much fun. I don't care that it's 2 a.m. right now because I can't sleep. I'm too excited! ::yawns:: Well on the other hand maybe I am tired after all so nighty-night.

Michael's POV

We leave tomorrow. I cannot wait another day. Unfortunately I have to. It's not like I could get everyone to go to the future. Mia left a few hours ago to pack. I need time to talk to Lars. I already called Lars to tell him about the talk I'm going to have with him once we're in Florida. This is going to be a long day and long night.

Mia's POV

I am currently packing. This is going to be so much fun. I hope I'll get some time alone with Michael since the fight we had wasn't very helpful to our relationship. I'm going to do everything I can to get back the relationship Michael and I had before the fight. But how? I don't know anything about Florida. I highly doubt Michael will find Disneyworld interesting. Even though I wanted to go there very much. It's my favorite place after Iceland but again I don't think Michael will find that interesting.

What else can I do? Hey Michael's birthday is going to be spent in Florida. I could get him something totally cool for a birthday present. But what should I get him? A laptop? No he already has one. Hey why didn't I think of that? But I need the money which I don't have even though I'm a princess. I'm going to get some help which I will get from Dad. It's going to be great! Perfect!

The next day

I'm so excited! I'm going to Florida! Yay! Even though I don't get to go to Disneyland (which is my second favorite place after Iceland. I don't care if Michael says it's dumb, I love it!) at least I came close. I already got what I needed from Dad and I'm going to go buy it in Florida. But I can't let Michael know. I'm going to ask Lilly to help me with this. I don't know a single street in Florida with the exceptions of the ones that's near Disneyworld, that I have been studying since I was 5 years old. Yeah so as you can see, I do need some help with this. Since I can't ask Michael I'm going to ask Lilly. So now I have to stop writing because well we have to aboard the plane. This is going to be so exciting!

In Lilly's room

We are finally here! I'm unpacking right now. Hmm I have to think of some day when I could get Michael his surprise. I asked Lilly on the plane when Michael was listening to a Rooney CD so he couldn't hear. She said she'll help me and stuff. So now that I got that settled, I guess I could finally concentrate on enjoying my vacation. I haven't had a chance to relax since I found out that I was princess. Everywhere I go, there's always the press following me. This time, no one knows that I'm in Florida. Yeah so that's nice. Hopefully they won't be able to find me this time. Think only good thoughts Mia, good thoughts. So that's that.

Oh I almost forgot! Michael's taking to visit our old friend. Actually _his_ old friend. According to him, that guy, whose name is Robert, he used to have a crush on me. How come I didn't know? Probably because I was head over heels for Michael. Also, Michael said he was a bit jealous of him though I don't know for what reason. He has no reason to be jealous because I totally love him. I wonder how this is going to go. I mean, it's been a long time since we saw each other. But I guess I have nothing to worry about because I have Michael. Yeah so that's what I'll be doing tonight. I should probably go now. We're leaving in a few moments. I can't bring this since Michael said it'll be rude to run off to the bathroom to write. Especially in front of a friend that we haven't seen in 6 years. Well maybe he had but I hadn't.

I guess he's right. I shouldn't be rude. But I just don't understand why he wants me to visit him. I mean I know they use to be best friends but just a few days before Robert moved, they had a fight and from that point they hated each other. At least that's what Michael told me. Oh well, I should probably go.

All for now folks. My fingers are better and they won't be getting blisters any time soon but still are a bit sore. So I couldn't write alot. I did want to write a longer chapter but you get the point. Next chapter, Robert and Mia will meet.

hgill- thanks for your concern. The violin isn't so cool when you almost get blisters on your fingers but any other time it's cool.

ash-of-evenstar- thanks. I'm glad M&M are back together too. I do like them as a couple but sometimes there are problems between them that are going to be uncontrolable. Did I just made up a word? lol. Oh I forgot to mention The Little Mermaid rocks. I still watch it very often. I know I know really childish especially when I have this fic to finish. So far, you still have the longest review award on my story too. So yeah just thought you should know.

KristinMilly- I read that in your story so you made that up. I never made a disclaimer but since there's a new character in this story I did. I don't know if you ever read those things but I did state that the quote in chap. 5 and this chap were from your story. But I own Robert because he's different from your story

kazzylvschris- Thanks for the compliment ;) I'll try to update as soon as I can!

cagurl , Shilly - thanks.

fanfics4evaandeva - thanks for the compliment. life's not always going to be perfect. you're not always going o be happy and not always sad. It's the same with M&M even if they aren't real. though I wish Michael was. I try to do the same with M&M too. Glad you enjoyed it.

You know the drill. Please R&R!


	8. Our Love Survived?

A/N: I'm back! With an update of course. Okay okay it's been a while. I try to update as fast as I can but I have things to do, places to be, drawings to be finished, instruments to be practiced. Yeah 24hrs a day just isn't enough for me. Enough of me rambling and on with the chapter.

Michael's POV

Ok. Maybe I didn't want to Robert to see Mia again since well, the last time I saw him, he's a whole lot better looking than I'll ever be. He sort of looks like Josh Richter. Only he's not much of a jerk as Josh is. But still, he can be bad. Okay okay I admit it. I was and still am jealous of him. I mean, why does he get all the good looks? I know Mia loves me but will that change when she sees Robert? All these questions still keep popping up in my head and I still keep wondering about them. What if Mia changes her mind once she sees him? Oh shut up Moscovitz. Mia loves you and you know it. Now stop thinking up all these questions and concentrate on brushing your hair. Remember how Mia said she loves the way that your hair flops? Now try to flop it!

I am such an idiot. I can't even try to do one thing without popping another what if question in my head. The only reason I told Robert that I'll ask Mia to come was because he'll tell the press about my real identity if I don't. Not that I did anything bad but it's kind of private. My parents didn't name me Michael James Moscovitz when I born. That was after that I was 1 year old that they realize my other name was way too weird to ever be reveal to others. So they renamed me. My parents did tell me about the name but I only told Robert about it since he was my best friend before I found out he had a crush on Mia right before he moved. Not even Lilly knows about it. I definitely do not want Lilly to know about this. She'll laugh her head off and mock me for the rest of my life. Now we _don't want _that to happen. Right? Yep.

Now I'm supposed to bring Mia right to him? Nuh uh, no way. But I have no choice. It's not like I want Mia and her hideous grandmother to know an embarrassing thing like that. Alright, alright, Mia already knows. Apparently, she hasn't told Lilly yet. This is exactly what I had wished for. But do I really want to do this to myself? Is my name really worth it of me to lose my one and only girlfriend over? No it's not.

But I already told Mia about this. What am I suppose to do? Cancel it? But Robert won't know about this. It'll show him that Mia is mine. Alright, time to go.

Mia's POV

Okay I have no idea what Michael is up to. First, he told me we had to meet his friend Robert. I mean _Our friend_. Now, he saying he's taking me elsewhere. Okay can someone tell me what is going on here??? Too confusing to write.

Michael's POV

Okay, maybe I can't not take Mia to Robert so I have no hope for Mia not to fall for him. Did that make sense? So now, we are on our way there. I sure hope I have enough handsomeness to win Mia over this. God we're here. Please god, if you're there please don't let Mia fall for him.

Mia's POV

Okay we are at Robert's house right now. Great. Now what am I suppose to do? Actually meet him? Michael actually wants me to meet him??? This is soooo not like Michael to do this to me. I mean come on, what you do it if it were you? I don't think so. Michael kind of look like he regretted something.

Okay, um he's knocking on his door right now. The door opened by a half naked man which looks exactly like a Josh Richter clone. Hey no fair! Michael's the only man that's allowed to be half naked in front of me. I guess Michael's not only a genius but a mind reader too. He knows exactly what I was thinking.

"Hey Robert. Mind if you put on a shirt?"

"Hey Moscovitz. Why can you walk around half naked and I can't? There's no rule that says I can't do that in front of your girlfriend here," he winked at me.

"Actually there is. I have made a rule that only Michael can walk around half naked around me," I said this with confidence. God he's such a Josh Richter clone. He even acts like him.

"Oh what do we have here? Why isn't it Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo, Princess of Genovia. The one and only girl who I had a huge crush on since I was 9."

"Oh save it Robert," Michael really seemed annoyed by him and so am I.

"Chill Moscovitz. I'm just trying to carry on a conversation with your girlfriend here,"

"I don't need to have a conversation with you."

"Awww, Mia come on. You wouldn't do that to me now would you?" He tried to touch me but I pushed him away.

"Michael, I had enough of this. It's getting late and I'm kind of jet lagged right now so can we go home now?"

"Sure. Bye Robert."

"See ya later Princess."

"Sure."

Once we got into the car, I asked Michael

"Michael, what was all that about?"

"I'm sorry Mia. I had to do that or else he'll tell everyone."

"Tell everyone about what?"

"About my real name."

"Oh come on, Michael. You didn't have to do that to me did you?"

"Mia, if Lilly knows, she'll mock me for the rest of my life. I can't imagine what my life will be having her bothering me for every waking moment. Robert also said he'll take you away if I don't bring you to him."

I hugged him like it was the end of the world. I hadn't exactly thought about it. I mean, I didn't know that Michael was going through all this. He hugged me back hard.

"I don't want to lose you Mia. I really can't imagine my life without you," he has a sound of sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry Michael. You won't ever lose me,"

Then he let go of me and began to drive. That night, I couldn't sleep at all. Michael's words keep on popping into my head. I can't believe I had been so selfish. I quietly walk into the kitchen. A few moments later, I heard footsteps and saw Michael walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Thermopolis."

"Hi Michael."

"What are you doing here this late?" I asked

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Ha, but I beat you to it."

"Oh yeah?" Then he started to tickle me. Between laughs I manage to say

"Stop it Michael ...... ahh.. stop it...."

Then to my surprise, we both fell on the couch with him on top of me. He started to kiss me. Somehow I ended up on top of him with my head on his chest. I guess that was how I slept for the entire night. The next day, I went shopping for Michael's presents.

That's all folks. Hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow. Cross your fingers. More importantly update! By the way, does anyone have any idea at all what Mia is going to get for Michael? If you do, send me an review or something to let me know. If you guessed right, I can't have you telling everyone. So maybe I'll update. See how I have said _maybe. _It's not a promise but I'll try.

hgill - you just made up a word. better-ish. lol. I'm feeling much better thank you very much. but I doubt it'll last very long. My teacher announced my concert date for the year so I'll probably have to practice a lot but I'll try not to hurt my fingers!

kristinmilly- come on you have to know. you wrote it. I'm pretty sure it was your story that I got it from. And that Robert person, you had him as an ex-bf in your story so that was what I was talking about. Just read Shilly's review for chap 7.

Shilly and to everyone else who's confused about Robert - Robert : He's the same age as Michael and has been Michael's best friend since Michael was 6. (how many times did I use Michael in that?) Anyways, he moved to Florida when they were both 12. It was then that Michael found out that he has a crush on his Mia. Well not his but he had a crush on Mia too. Because of that, they got in a fight for Mia. How sweet of them. I know. Later , Robert know he was dating Mia and got jealous. He threathen Michael about his real embarrasing name being revealed to others to let him bring Mia to meet him again. He thought he could let Mia fall for him by his looks but he was wrong. Mia didn't fall for him That's was the meeting in this chap. Hope that cleared your confusion.

Ash-of-Evenstar- don't trust me on them going to _Disney World. _You said Disneyland in your review. They are in Florida not California where I live. I been to Disneyland before 2 times so I kind of familiar with it. You see I like to explore things and go to different places. So i tend to get bored doing the same thing again or going to the same place every time. But it's also good because then you wouldn't get lost.


	9. It's Just Not Fair

A/N: Hey I'm here again to update. If it's confusing tell me and I'll explain. On with the chapter, Enjoy and Pleeeaaaaasssseeeee review.

CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION FOR ONE MINUTE? Ok now that I've got your attention let me explain this. I'm currently planning new M&M fanfiction. I probably still won't be publishing it until this is 3/4 done. But I'm in need of a teacher's name. I don't care if it's a girl or guy. Just need a teacher's name. If you know any good ones please tell me by my e-mail (on my profile) or leave a review. Thanks a million for helping and please don't give up on this story.

Mia's POV

It's so good to be waking up knowing that I don't have to go to Algebra reviewing session or Princess Lessons. I haven't had that feeling for such a long time. I guess knowing the fact that Michael loves me and I'm so close to Disney World helped. But today is also the day I go shopping for Michael's b-day present! I'm so excited. He is so going to love it! I can't believe it I never been this excited before. Later, Lilly's ready and we are on our way!

Michael's POV

Mia's up to something. This morning after breakfast, Lilly said that Mia and she were going shopping. Lilly and Mia absolutely _hates_ shopping. I'm so serious. Mia even wrote it in her diary. Oops, I revealed the secret didn't I? It's not my fault. Mia left it in my room. I was just curious. So I just took a little peek. I swear. But I couldn't help but wonder so um, I read the whole thing. I'm bad aren't I? Back to subject. So what's with the sudden interest? Girls, you can never discover the mystery about them. How sad.

This is going to be so sad and lonely without Mia around. I wish she can go into a store and buy anything and just comes straight back. What's the difference with her in Genovia and when she just goes shopping every day? I guess it does make a difference but not much. I guess I'll just write songs for my band.

How sad. Have I mentioned how much I want her with me right now? Well I do. I don't want Mia to be like so far away. It's like she's drifting apart from me. I don't want her to be like that. It's like buying something from someone and you have to pay the money.

This is so not going to be fun. Waiting all alone. I just want Mia. Is that a crime? I worked so hard to convince my parents to let Mia come. Can't I just spend one moment alone with her now?

Why does Lilly get to keep Mia all to herself? It's just not fair. We were supposed to share Mia (not that I want to) and she keeps Mia all to herself. Not fair. Now I have nothing to do. I don't have much to do around here. Guess I'll go to that music store I always go to keep me from boredom. Sigh

Mia's POV

Whoa I had no idea that Florida had this much of music stores here. Lilly said that this was where Michael had bought his keyboards and other instruments (I assume he bought his guitar here as well). I found out that I was right. I went into this music store and asked for guitars. And he asked me if I'm buying it for myself. And I it was for Michael.

"Michael Moscovitz?" Wait how did this guy know Michael?

"Um, yes. How did you know?"

"Oh, he always comes here and looks at instruments I know he longs to have. There's this one instrument that he specifically likes that he comes here to see it every time. Here I'll show you."

So then I followed him to the middle of the J aisle. I saw this guitar that costs over 1,000 dollars. I didn't know how much my dad put into his credit card but I don't there's much over $500. How am I supposed to buy this when I don't even have enough money? It seems that he could read my mind because right then he said "Since you are buying this for Michael, I'll give you 75 off."

"You would?"

"Of course I will. After all, Michael bought his keyboards and guitar from me. He could count an old customer. Would you be buying this guitar for him from me?

"Oh yes. I also have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"Can I keep it here until the 5th of January? I don't want him to know about this."

"Well why not? He'd love this."

"Well I kind of want this as a birthday present to him and as a surprise. Michael and I would come here on his birthday and pick it up if it's alright with you."

"Sure."

I followed him to the front desk and paid the bill. After thanking him for about the millionth time, Lilly and I began to walk out the door. Just then, I saw the person who I am hiding all of this from.

_Michael_.

That's it for now. Hope you didn't get confused. (Prays really badly) Now shout-outs to reviewer:

Ash-of-Evenstar- oh there's more than two Disney places! There's one in Florida, one in California, one in Japan, one in France I believe and they are are building one in Hong Kong.

P.S There was supposed to be lyrics of the song that Michael wrote but since does not allow lyrics unless you wrote them yourself, I deleted those. That might be why some things might not make sense. If you read it before I deleted those you're lucky because the rest of the plot has a something to do with those. Not enough that you'll be asking what in the world is going on, but enough that you won't understand parts of the story.


	10. What on Earth is going On?

A/N: I'm back. I'm not too happy with my computer right now. My printer stopped working just as I was about to print out my report which is due Monday meaning tomorrow! The whole thing is 100 points and my report is 45 points. Meaning if I don't do it, I will only get a 55 on my project which is a F and that's only if I do everything else perfect. Stupid printer for messing up my project. Anyways, I thought I update this. You been waiting long enough. Thanks to all the reviewers. Enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

Michael's POV 

What on earth is Mia doing here? Don't answer that. Please. Don't. But what is she doing here, at my favorite music store? No, no, no, no this is just wrong. We're just standing here staring at each other. We both are very much shocked. How shocking huh?

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I, uh, just looking around."

"Yeah. Like you would look around in a music store. What are you really doing here?"

Mia's POV

Darn Michael Moscovitz for knowing me so well. But I can't have him know that I was buying a present for him.

"No really Michael. I was."

"Your nostrils are flaring."

I quickly covered my nose and said," Michael can we just go home?"

"Um sure."

Then I pulled him all the way back. I really have no idea why I did that but hey at least we didn't have to talk in front of a big crowd. Not that anyone was paying any attention. But still.

Michael's POV

Mia just dragged me the whole way home. Now what is up with that? Ok can someone please tell me what on earth is happening? First she's at my favorite music store and now she just dragged me all the way home.

WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?! Sorry didn't mean to scream but I can't help it. This is too much. I can't help but wonder what Mia is up to. Not that I need to know everything that she does. But a guy could wonder you know?

Crap, she cannot -- repeat cannot -- know about my secret guitar thing. I try to keep it a secret from Lilly but what can I say? She's a genius and so she figured it out. She noticed I was always gone so she followed me one day. It could be possible that Lilly told her about it and she just wanted to check it out. Yeah that's it.

Hmmm, think I'll go see what Mia is doing.

Mia's POV

Everything's ruined. Michael's surprise is ruined. I ruined everything. I can't believe this. I tried so hard to hide all this from him but atlas it's ruined. Now what am I going to do? I don't have any plan in mind. People always say you should leave a road behind you incase anything happens. But foolish me, I ruined everything and didn't leave anything behind me. How could I have been so foolish? Michael's a genius. Of course he would figure it out.

In case you haven't figured it out already, I'm in the Moscovitz's bathroom. Like I always do. I'm sitting on the toilet and near tears. Someone just knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Mia? It's me Michael."

Oh god no. I can't let Michael see me like this.

"Mia? Open the door."

But the door wasn't locked. I forgot to lock it. So of course the door opened when Michael turned the knob. I looked up to him and by this time, I won't near tears, I was in tears.

"Mia what's the matter?" What's the matter?! WHAT'S THE MATTER???!!!! You know my plan that's what's the matter.

But of course I couldn't tell him that. So instead, I walked up to him and buried my face into his collarbone and cried. He held me tight. But of course we couldn't stay there forever so he carried me back into his room. He just kept on holding me after that. We didn't even show up for dinner. Lilly and her parents and grandparents tried to come in but Michael locked the door. I bet they were worried. I just hope they don't call my mom or Mr. G. They'll get worried. I hate to get them worried. But I guess Michael's nice smell affected me because not long after that I was sound asleep.

Michael's POV

Mia's sound asleep in my arms. I carefully pulled out the phone line and my computer power line so when the phone rings or when there's another 'I love you Michael Will you marry me' e-mail, it wouldn't distract Mia. Also not let Mia get the wrong ideas.

For some odd reason, Mia was in the bathroom crying. When I opened the door, she just held on to me and cried. For what, I don't have a single clue. But I swear if it was Lilly, I will seriously kill her. But if it was myself, of course I will not kill myself. Then Mia would cry even harder wouldn't she? At least I hope so. This is bad. For whatever reason Mia was crying, I will kill that person whoever he/she was. Of course unless that person happened to be myself. Of course I wouldn't suicide. But how can I find out how to cheer Mia up? Disney World is still being decided. It's ... let me see... ah yes 7 days away. So my B-DAY is in 7 days. I hope my parents are not planning to give me my b-day present as my Hanukah present. I'm really hoping I could get a new laptop this year so I could prepare for college. Those new wireless laptop look so cool. Besides, the one I'm using is really old and it's running slower by the minute.

* * *

That's it for now. Hope it was worth the waiting. If it wasn't well then it wasn't. As I said, thanks to all the reviewers and please continue to review. It seems like I'm losing reviewers. Normally I would've been sad but under the circumstances of getting an F it's the least of my worries. The teacher thing, I've almost got it worked out for my next story. Please R&R. Until the next update 

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Ann_


	11. Off to Disney World we go?

A/N: Hello everybody. I am back. (_mumbling i'm been saying that for every chapter)._ What? Oh yeah. Big thanks to my reviewers you guys rock! o.0 On with the chapter. Reconizations of reviewers at the end.

* * *

6 DAYS LATER 

Michael's POV

I can hardly wait!!!!!! It's going to be so cool!!!!! I'm going to have my Mia back!!!!!!!! Ah, it feels so nice to say this --- _my_ Mia. She's mine. Oh yeah I forgot you have no clues whatsoever what's going on. My parents --- who by the way rocks --- just permitted me to take Mia to Disney World on my birthday. My grandparents --- who by the way rocks even more ---- permitted me to drive their car to Disney World. I cannot I could still be so calm. This is totally going to rock! I know one of Mia's wish -- apart from going to Iceland -- is to visit Disney World. She also wants to visit every Disney related place there ever was on this planet. Knowing as much as taking her to her first Disney trip just totally rocks. Of course I would have to fake that I enjoy it isn't much of enjoyment. But I probably won't be bored to death with Mia by my side.

We are leaving tonight. I wish my parents had told me a bit earlier so I could start planning everything out. But they told at the last minute instead. Not that I'm complaining or anything since I should be thankful that my parents would let me take Mia and everything. But still.

Mia's POV

Okay I'm feeling better now. Maybe Michael doesn't know. But lately he's been hanging around with this big dopey grin on his face. So maybe he does know. But then again I asked the clerk to not get the one that was on display so Michael wouldn't know. ARGHHHHHHHHH. Calm down Mia, Michael doesn't seem to know. Stop debating against yourself whether or not Michael knows. You've been debating against yourself for the last..... hmmm ....... ah ......... let's see........ Ah yes ...... 5 days 23 hours and 59 minutes and 47 seconds or is it........ 5 days 23 hours and 59 minutes and ...... what is it again? ....... Ah ......... 59 seconds? Oh I don't know. This is hecka confusing. Why bother? Michael knows anyways. So why bother?

But you need to find out whether or not Michael knows without letting him know that you are asking the question whether or not he knows. Does that even make sense? Uhhh no.

On the other hand, Michael's birthday is tomorrow. So I'll finally be able to get this over with and not worry anymore. I'm going to bed

Midnight

Michael's POV

I had to sleep at 9 so I could at least get 3 hours of sleep before the drive. At exactly midnight, I went into Lilly's and Mia's room and saw a bag of cloth that I asked Lilly to pack for Mia. Then I went to Mia's sleeping bag," Mia? Mia, wake up. We have to go."

"Michael? What's going on?"

"Come on Mia - get up." I tried to pull her up and try to wake her up. Since she was very light, I pulled her up easily.

I carried her up to the car and laid her down. I set a blanket on her and she fell straight to sleep again. She's not a light sleeper. I mean, really she sleeps like a pig no offense or anything but she does. So after that I got ready for the long drive but it was all worth it.

So now it's 6 in the morning and I better get some sleep before Mia and Disney World gets up.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that. I haven't updated for what like a month? Hehe sorry. I've been very busy with school projects, homework with everything about my cousin coming here who I haven't seen for 3 years and 13 days. My cousin and aunts and uncles are away on vacation right now. I didn't go because well I wanted to go but can't. Besides I already been to Hollywood(once) Disneyland(twice) and Las Vegas(twice). They're not going to spend much time at Disney or Hollywood anyways. They are coming back today or tomorrow. I'm not sure. I'm rambling now aren't I? Heehee. 

Thanks to :

hgill : I know I didn't mean you. I meant a certain someone _ahem you know who you are ahem_.

Ash-of-Evenstar: Awww. Thanks. Don't worry. My dad fixed the printer at the last minute and it worked. I couldn't believe I got an A on that project.

Ellie : I can't tell you how it would end or it'll just ruin the whole plot. But I'm a die-hard Michael&Mia fan so I don't think you'll be disappointed.

And many thanks to WildTotodile, tipsiepixie. You guys all rock!Oh want to why I updated today? The following reasons are some

1. I got a Tamagotchi Connection and I'm on to the 2 generation.

2. I got a MP3 Player and a whole bunch of Tamagotchi-like toys.

Seriously. How can I not update? Fogive me for the _LOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG _AN. I am too excited. I'll shut up now.Review and candies and a free iPods to those who reviews._(well maybe not an iPod....)_


	12. ATTENTION EVERYONE NOT AN UPDATE!

ATTENTION EVERYONE NOT AN UPDATE!

I've been way too busy to update my story and I'm really sorry. - But now that my older cousin is living near me I have to tutor him every weekend Saturday Sunday. So I don't have time to even type the story up. Tomorrow is Chinese New Year and my Birthday( I'm lucky because this is the year of the rooster and I was born in the year of the rooster !) So I can't update. I'll somehow find a way to update and tutor my older cousin ( I have to tutor him even if he should know more things than me. Hey he's older! ) but I really don't think that is possible. I'll update sometimes if I can. I promise.


	13. Am I Dreaming?

A/N: Hello everybody! Back with updates. I know you been waiting for this afor a very long time. It's spring break for me so I can update. I don't tutor my cousin every day... which is good because I wanted to update this. Anyways thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11 Am I Dreaming? 

Mia's POV

I woke up this morning with someone's arm around me. And it looks like I'm in a car. I turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see Michael!

What is going on here? Why am I in a car sleeping with Michael's arm around me? Why does these streets name sound so familiar? I thought I heard Michael was talking to me last night but I don't remember anything about getting into a car. How did I get here?

I turned around and looked at Michael. Did he drive here all night? Or am I dreaming? Is this real? I pinched myself and blinked. This is real all right. I looked at Michael in his sleeping form. He looked so cute when he's sleeping. As always. Not that I seen him sleeping before… okay so I admit that I sneaked into his room before to watch him sleep but still what can I say? I love him. I guess he noticed that I was watching him because he woke up a few minutes later.

Michael's POV

I was sleeping and I felt that someone was watching me. That could only be Mia. My Mia. I slowly started to get up. She smiled at me and said, "Hey handsome."

I replied, "Hello beautiful. When did you wake up?"

"About a second ago."

"Really? Did you get your beauty sleep?"

"Michael!" She playfully smacked me in the arms, "You know I don't believe in that stuff!"

I loved when we were like this. Just teasing one another. I admit that's a bit childish but who cares? I love her. Does it really matter that much of what we do together? But just then the unexpected had come.

"Happy 18th Birthday Michael!" She said hugging me and kissing me at the same time. I almost forgot. It's my 18th birthday. I can legally go and gamble from today and beyond. Just kidding. Chill will you (besides I can't do that. You have to be 21 to gamble)?

"Thanks," I said kissing her back.

"Now that's out of the way, could you please tell me what on earth is going on here? You've been acting very strange and peculiar these days," Okay Michael, you knew this question was coming. You even prepared yourself a very silly speech of what you are going to say to Mia. Now how does that go again? Come on Michael, think. You should remember after all that work.

"I wanted to surprise you with Disney World."

What that all I was able to get out after all that thinking and hard work? Seriously Michael, get a hold of yourself.

"Why?"

"Because I thought I lost you and I want to get you back."

"Lose me? How?"

"Well the other day you were crying so I thought that it was something I did…"

"Oh that … it wasn't your fault."

"Why were you crying?"

"Well you'll find out eventually. For now, leave it as it is. So aren't you going to take me to Disney world?"

"Okay let's go."

Mia's POV

"Because I thought I lost you and I want to get you back."

"Lose me? How?"

"Well the other day you were crying so I thought that it was something I did…"

"Oh that … it wasn't your fault."

Yeah that totally wasn't your fault. That was just me being stupid.

"Why were you crying?"

Because you figured out my plan that's why. Now that I think about it, it might not have been. Michael said that he wanted to surprise me with Disney world.

But I just said, "Well you'll find out eventually. For now, leave it as it is. So aren't you going to take me to Disney world?"

I'm not sure what to think anymore. This is definitely not what I planned out. I planned that after I give Michael him present we would live happily ever after. Nothing like this whole thinking he knows thing was planned. I didn't even think about this stuff when I had this idea. Besides this thing, I had no idea Michael would take me here at Disney world and everything. We were just to be at his grandparents' house for his birthday and we all give him presents and maybe go out to dinner. That's how I planned it. Not at all like how everything has turned out right now.

But who cares about that? I'm going to Disney world with the man of my dreams. I'll worry about that later. But how much more time can I run away from this problem? I think I'll talk to him after I give him his presents. He asked once and I know he wouldn't give up asking until I tell him the answer, a satisfied answer.

Michael's POV

I didn't bother to ask Mia again about why she was crying again. I can tell she's not too happy about the subject. But I won't give up until I get a satisfied answer. She knows that. But for now, let's just have fun. I mean, Mia wanted to visit this place for so long. I shouldn't ruin this chance for her.

For the rest of the day, I just played and tagged along with her. She seems to know this place from the back of her hand. Don't ask me why because I don't know. Who knows? Even though I don't agree on Disney world being the "fun place" but I will for Mia. I mean there's not much of a choice is there?

But I swear I will not ever come here again. Never in a million years. If it wasn't for Mia I would have never even get near this place. Don't get me wrong, I did do this for Mia. And I wanted to too. So I really shouldn't be complaining right now. It's my fault. But it was for Mia so it was worth it.

The day went by fast. In no time at all, it was at night. Fireworks were shooting up in the air above us. Mia said that she was tired so we left Disney world and our day here behind and I drove home while Mia slept in the car. I have to admit, seeing her smile made the whole day worth it. We drove home and the next day, I finally found out why she was crying the other day. I was very surprised at the next thing that happened.

* * *

That's all for now. I'll update some other time if I have any. But make me happy by clicking that button right down there so I can update faster. Review! Until next time REVIEW! 


	14. Everything's Fine

Mia's POV

When I finally had to say good-bye to Disney World (my absolute favorite place after Iceland) because I was tired, Michael had to give me a piggy back ride since I was so tired. I must say, it felt nice. I fell asleep on his back and he drove me all the way home. I'm so glad Michael's a night person.

Michael's POV

I got into the car and drove home. Mia was in the back seat fast asleep.

We got back pretty quick since it was like the middle of the night. I had to carry Mia to hers and Lilly's room. As soon as I found my way to my bedroom, I collapsed on my bed. I'm so glad I'm a night person otherwise we might not make it back this quickly. I think I only got 3 hours of sleep before I was dragged out of the bed. With whom I have absolutely no clue until she told me to get dressed. Mia. She told me she have a surprise for me.

I followed her orders and got dressed, and ate cereal. Then we were on our way to this "surprise" of hers. To my surprise, she told me to wait in front of the music store. I had a feeling this had something to do with her crying. Whoever that person is, they'll wish they never existed on this planet. I was ready for him with my suit of armor.

But I didn't need my suit of armor any time soon.

Mia's POV

As soon as I got up changed and had a taste of breakfast, I went to Michael's room to tell him to wake up. I know he's tired from last night but this is important. He needs to know why I was crying. If he doesn't all of that will be a waste.

I told him to wait outside while I go to get his present. The clerk saw me and said: "You're back!"

"Yes. Can I get Michael's present now?"

"Yes of course." He went to the back of the store and came back with Michael's present.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Then I ran outside to Michael.

Michael's POV

When Mia told me she has a surprise, I didn't expect it that big. But Mia came out with this big box that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHAEL! LOVE, MIA" Mia carefully put the box down and said: "I meant to give this to you yesterday but..." She trailed off but I didn't need any more explanations as I saw what she had gotten me.

A _guitar_.

And it wasn't any guitar either. It was the guitar I longed to have. I didn't care about PDA right then. I kissed her right in front of everybody in front of the store. Besides, she deserved it. It's for this once that I need to put my dignity behind me. Anyways, there wasn't any news reporter anywhere near us.

Mia's POV

Michael kissed me after I gave him my present. He didn't care about his disagreement on PDA. He didn't care that I didn't give him my present on the day of his birthday.

So he insisted that he would carry his guitar all the way home. But that box was heavy. I wonder what he thinks of it. But from the look on his face, I don't think I could have gotten him a better present.

That is, until tomorrow

* * *

I'm SO SO SORRY I didn't update sooner. I won't try to come up w/ any excuses because those excuses are not at all acceptable. In factI don't think you guys would believe. Anywhoo, hope you guys liked that... I'll try to update this ASAP though that's not a garentee.Thanks to all reviewers!You Rock! Review now! Please and thank yous! 


End file.
